Fate's Twist
by mirakura
Summary: Heh, meet dark hero Shirou Kotomine! Watch how he participates in the Holy Grail War, with his just as similar servant! Expect alot of twists, HF all over again! Nah, jokes, read and enjoy!


Fate's Twist:Prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Prior 4th HGW.<strong>

**Camelot.**

* * *

><p>The hill reeked of blood, death and the steely scent of weapons. The insides of humans disected by bladed weapons of other knights. Atop the hill, knelt one survivor. Golden blonde, blood-covered hair, flowing in the wind. Emerald eyes peered into the skies, yellow lights streaming from above. The person spoke,<p>

"What Grail are you?" the 'Grail' answered

"I'm and the 726th Grail of Fuyuki." the figure held a look of realisation spread across their face.

"The Grail poisoned by corruption. Angra Mainyuu." the figure flinched, whilst the lights flickered

"Indeed Arturia Pendragon. But anything for your wish, no?" the Pendragon arose, as the light grew brighter, illuminating the top of the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years after HGW 4,<strong>

**Fuyuki fire.**

* * *

><p>Fire, red, blue and orange. Burning corpses in the endless inferno. The pungent smell of rust filled the air, contaminating it. A lone boy crawled through, trying to survive. He walked and walked until he could no more. He fell, the scorching rocks on the back of his head. A man came to him, roaming like a mindless zombie. His dead, black eyes holding a hint of happiness as he knelt next to the red head. At the man's side, a deep wound, and instead of trying to save himself, he gave away his only chance of life to the boy. A golden sheath, intricate, blue designs and faerie letters engraved unto it.<p>

Straight after, the man dropped, flat on the hard ground. His body lay motionless, blood gushing from the wound. The boy, too, lay there trying to stand and crawl away, but he had no energy left. The man could not be saved, his last hope he had been given. And unknown to them, watching for the sidelines, were two more figures. One with long, golden blonde hair untainted from the fire, red piercing eyes looking tirelessly at the boy and the man. The other, dusty, brown hair with a priest's attire. He slowly waltzed to the them, and looked down at the man with slight disgust on his otherwise calm expression.

The blonde appeared from behind him with amusement showing on their face,

"Foolish attempts to live though the world clearly disagrees. A very interesting human. Kirei, take him, he intrigues me." The man, Kirei, nodded.

"Indeed, I shall enjoy watching the life of this boy." Kirei picked up the boy and continued on to the medical tents, not showing his confusion on how the boy had survived so long. Or why his worst enemy had chose to come up to the boy.

* * *

><p>Kotomine Church, post Fuyuki fire.<p>

* * *

><p>The red head, he had met the man in a hospital. The man, Kirei Kotomine, asked him his name. And he answered, 'Shirou'. Kirei told Shirou he would be adopting him. He didn't give him a choice, it was more of a simple statement. Once the boy healed, he was taken to the church. He met a woman, her name was Gilgamesh. A strange name for a female or anyone of that time, but question it, he did not. Instead, he got used to having her around. Most of the time she was in the church basement so Shirou didn't see her often, but he was going to meet someone new. That morning, about a month since the fire, Kirei explained to Shirou that he was going to meet a girl who knew him as her guardian, Tohsaka Rin. Shirou woke up early that morning. He was happy to finally get a new friend after so long, as children could be. In the little house connected to the church, Shirou Kotomine began to get ready for that day. After finishing his daily morning routine, Shirou went on to put on his priest's attire. A miniature version of Kirei's, one of the outfits in the church for child helpers. But in this case, Shirou was the son of the of the priest, rather than just a help.<p>

Soon after, he made his way to the main church. That was when he heard the door of the church creak open, as well as a sharp voice which sounded like that of a little girl's. And just like his assumptions, on the other side of the room, a blackette with two pigtails and aqua eyes, peered through the door; her head inside of the church as if she was checking for if someone was there.

"Kirei?" she began, "Where are you?" she waltzed in. Only then, did she notice the little red head, about her age, at the other side of the room. She took on a strange expression before continuing, "Who are you?" she asked sternly, suspicion in her voice. Like he had seen Kirei do when he was having visitors, Shirou stood straight and walked up to Rin. Now about two faces apart, Shirou started with that soothing tone, "My name is Shirou. Shirou Kotomine, Kirei's adopted son. Nice to meet you, Tohsaka-san." He held up his hand, as did Rin in return.

"Like wise, Kotomine-kun. Now, do you know where Kirei co-" she was cut off by another voice

"-I'm right here, Rin." suddenly, from the shadows, a man appeared. Rin almost jumped, the motion lasted for but a split second as straight after, she calmed herself and spoke up,

"Kirei! There you are! Don't suddenly appear like that!" she shouted, with an exasperated expression.

"What is it Rin? Where you scared?" He tried to hold back a smirk, the little Tohsaka becoming even more infuriated by the second. She reflexively placed her hands on her hips and turned her head away, a slight blush set on her cheeks

"O-of course not! A Tohsaka never gets frightened!" she retorted. At this, Shirou stepped up to end the argument,

"How about we go to the house and I can make some tea?" he suggested. The other occupants of the room took a quick glance at him, before both nodding simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>About a year later, on the memorial day of the fire.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lonely, on the balcony of a section of the pure white church, Kotomine Shirou sat. All his focus to the night sky illuminated by the bright fireworks. From behind him, stood that woman. Gilgamesh. She had her hand crossed and was leaning on a wall.<p>

"Shirou Kotomine, what are you thinking?" she spoke. It was more of a demand than a question, he had no choice but to say what he was thinking, though he wasn't planning on saying otherwise. Shirou spoke, a soft tone, barely audible,

"Nothing much. Just of the people who died in that fire. As a survivor, I feel obligated to compensate..." his face remained neutral. Meanwhile, scowl made it's way to the King's face

"Compensate?" she spoke in an arrogant tone, "You're alive, you should not care for the deaths of strangers. You should feel privileged to be saved by I and that you are alive to see yet another day." she continued. Shirou shifted his gaze from the sky, to the blonde behind him,

"Well, I am very lucky. But the fact that I was saved, makes me want to save someone else, to weigh out-"

"You should know, the world does not run on the logic: 'an eye for an eye'." She interrupted. Shirou stopped talking, perhaps contemplating on what to say next. "However." she began again, "You may entertain me in your attempt to save people." she finished. He took on a strange expression. He may be used to the King's personality, and strange tastes, but it surprised him nevertheless.

"Heh, in your attempt to 'save' people, do not dare to tread upon a hero's path. That will only lead to your own destruction." she looked dazed, like she was seeing something that wasn't there, or perhaps she was.

"A hero's path?" he repeated,

"Indeed, the wish to save everyone and anyone without care for one's self. A hero is always righteous and courageous. Loved by all, hated only by enemies." A sudden voice said in disgust.

"Kirei, so you finally make yourself known." Gilgamesh stated, whilst Shirou took in the information.

"A hero is loved by all?" Shirou made his thoughts known, "How can that be a bad thing?" he questioned.

"It is not." those few words were all it took for Shirou to understand the roots of Gilgamesh's 'words of wisdom'.

Kirei smirked. A small one maybe, but it was still there

"Go on, Shirou. You can choose to become a hero, but know this: A hero walks hand in hand with darkness. A hero does everything for their mission, even if they end up becoming hated by those they want to save."

"'A hero walks hand in hand with darkness'. But what did Gilgamesh mean by it will end in my destruction?" Gilgamesh gave Kirei a whithering glare. A glare that showed she clearly was not impressed by his actions. Kirei however, didn't even flinch. Kirei did not answer Shirou's question. Instead, he simply said,

"It is your choice, Shirou." And with that, he left the balcony. A prominent scowl was smeared on Gilgamesh's face, before deciding to let go, and enjoy this free-given entertainment- the life of Kotomine Shirou.

* * *

><p><strong>Homuhara Gakuen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Shirou was excited. Of all the emotions he could feel at that very moment, he chose to be excited. For that day was the day he would finally summon his servant, his first step to his dream. About a year prior, his father, Kirei, informed him about the Holy Grail War after a set of command seals appeared on the back of Shirou's hand. He had decided to win the Holy Grail, and destroy all who comes in his way, for the sake of 'justice'. And to stop the disaster happening again. Whist rejoicing in his head, he kept his outward façade. He was a cool, smart, and popular student. He always had the girls chasing after him, most of the boys were his acquaintances, except for the jealous ones of course. Especially that pest, Shinji Matou, who sometimes got in his way. Still, he had to keep his perfect façade, 'a hero is loved by everyone' right? He never forgot that day, always making every decision using that logic. Never making a misstep from that belief.<p>

Throughout the years, Rin and him had become good friends. They often practised their magecraft together, well, the magecraft that Shirou _could _perform. And they hung around each other at school, when they could, that is. Some in the school even thought they were a couple. Rin didn't seem to mind; she passed it off as silly rumours. Shirou, however, wasn't pleased. He always kept the belief that a hero must never have people too close. Friends were okay, but girlfriends, were off limits, a complete no. Plus, he's too busy in fulfilling his dream to have to deal with relationships. The school day was nearly over, yes, and he could finally go home and prepare. He had planned to skip archery that day, as well as kendo, he was planning on skipping them for the whole of the War infact. Although they were his favourite activities, he didn't have time to worry about them till the War ended. He didn't have to worry about getting rusty either. He _was _an ace at both after all. Sometimes, even Rin thought his life was too great for his own good.

"It could get to your head one of these days~" she used to say. That Rin, everyone in the school thinks she's the perfect student, second only to him of course. But they did not know the truth, the truth about the red devil that was known as Rin Tohsaka. She always got her way, and was superb at manipulating people to do do her bidding. Even he occasionally gets tricked by her. But Rin didn't know about his dream, at least he thinks she doesn't. Coming out of his reminiscence, Shirou was strolling to his last lesson, when he noticed his Kohai, Sakura Matou. She was a quiet girl, not shy, but not outspoken either. She was his Kohai from the Archery club, and just happened to be the little sister of Shinji. He honestly felt sorry for her; living with such a brother, and disgusting grandfather. She was like his precious little sister, if Shinji tried anything, he would make sure to take care of it. It was a hero's job after all...

As they walked passed, Sakura gave a little nod and smile before continuing on. It had an unexpectedly calm effect. Sakura's smiles did that to him sometimes. He felt like he could wait the extra lesson now, and because of that, he gave her back a warm smile, causing a blush on not just Sakura's face but the girls' around as well. He quickly found his way to his classroom, and soon after sitting at his table, he was flooded by boys. Some where flooding him with questions at when he would join their teams, whilst others just stood around as that was where the crowd was at.

'Once again, this lesson will be a long one. So much for that Sakura.' he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Homuhara Gakuen, end of the day.<strong>

* * *

><p>'Finally!' Shirou thought, exhausted. The lesson strangely felt longer than usual. Maybe it was Gaia's way of annoying him for having such a prefect life, he shrugged. He arrived at the shoe lockers, heaving a huge sigh as he saw the rain outside. Maybe he was too occupied in the classroom to notice it, or maybe the rain only started started when he left the classroom...somehow...and it got to this point.<p>

"Oh well," he muttered. He was about to dash off into the rain, when he heard a voice call from behind him.

"Shirou-kun? What are you doing?" Rin asked, honestly confused. Shirou turned around with a cool look, before answering

"About to run through the rain?" He answered in a question-esque way. Rin opened her umbrella, about to walk outside,

"You can share an umbrella with me, you _do_ know you could get soaked if you ran all the way home right?" She asked with a smug look.

"Well, I had planned to take a taxi, but I guess this is fine too." he shrugged, entering under the umbrella. "Since it's a favour, I might as well hold it." he suggested, grabbing the handle from Rin's hand.

"Hey!" he chuckled, and Rin pouted. "Fine then, if you insist."

"Heh, good girl." he patted her head, and her face turned complete red. Like that, she looked down until they reached the point they had to split up. The rain had let down, and it was only a little shower. It wasn't far from the church either, so Shirou could walk it there. He moved out from under the protection of the umbrella, putting his bag over his head almost simultaneously.

"Well then" he began, "I'll be off. See ya, Rin...Archer" he bid, running back home. It merely took a split second for Rin to realise what Shirou had just said

"Wait. What?" Archer immediately appeared next to her.

"It seems the kid know how to sense magic pretty well. Not like you wanted to hide it from him anyway." Rin puffed,

"Shuttup Archer." He smirked, and returned back to astral form.

"Hey, I saw that!" she wailed, waving her free hand in the air. She then hmphed, then continued on home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotomine Church.<strong>

* * *

><p>The door slowly creaked open.<p>

"Father!" Shirou called, "I'm back!" Of course, he knew Kirei wouldn't be there. He was most likely already in the basement, getting the summoning tools ready. So instead, he made his way to his little house, and got changed into some casual clothes. Preferably his black folded-to-the-forearm long sleeve, with the first few buttons undone. That, coupled with his black trousers and his cross necklace, giving an overall 'cool' look. He made his way to the garden, then went down the stairs to the basement. There, Gilgamesh was standing by the wall, as usual, holding a glass of wine, whilst watching what ever Kirei was doing. By the time Shirou was downstairs, Kirei had drawn the magic circle with the runny mercury. All that was left, was Shirou. And with no words said, he made his way to the middle of the circle, the circle being approximately 6 meters in diameter. He raised his hand before him, but was interupted before he began,

"Shirou, are you sure you do not need a catalyst?" Kirei asked, Shirou nodded, before answering,

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wan to summon a servant that would suit my personality. It matters not if they're weak as I can fully compensate for that." he smiled, Kirei simply nodded, and bid Shirou to continue,

"**Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.**

**Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

**Let my great master ■■■■■■■■ be the ancestor.**

**Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall.**

**Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown.**

**Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.**

**– I shall declare here.**

**Your body shall serve under me.**

**My fate shall be with your sword.**

**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

**If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!**

**– An oath shall be sworn here!**

**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!**

**– From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,**

**come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!**"

A blinding black swarm of light enveloped the room. And from the circle, arose a powerful being. Pitch black armour, and a pitch black under-dress. A black, bat wing-like mask, covering golden eyes. Pale blond hair in a bun, with the fringe left at the front...

"Servant Saber, has come in accordance with your summoning. Tell me, are you to be my master?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER END<strong>

* * *

><p>Well that's it folks! I haven't updated my other stories, as I've been brimming with ideas, and Rin's butt might take them away :3 So, I was trying to see how those would work, and was twisting the ideas so they can follow the Nasuversian laws. Anyway, was occupied with that, as well as school work, as well as other excuses I can't remember right now 'o'. Don't worry, next week is a break! So I might just update all of them~ That is unless I get a big project ~n~ Anyway, any questions, I'll answer in PMs and maybe the next chapter, also, pardon the horrendous writing, story writing has never been my forte O.~ If the ideals scene felt a bit forced, sorry for that .,<p>

Review please!

Mira-chan~Out~~


End file.
